


101 Dalmatian street sample

by the_Red_Omega



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Red_Omega/pseuds/the_Red_Omega
Summary: this is just a bunch of random stories
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. when Art meets Math and Science

Da Vinci was in a vacant room, if you can believe it in a house with 98 other dalmatians, finishing up on her latest masterpiece. "I just need a bit more shadow, make a spot right there." She said to herself. "and for the finishing touch." She slapped her purple paw print right on the lower right side. "there, that should do it." She said taking a step back. As she was looking at it a few of her siblings started coming in.

"oh wow, that amazing." The comments started rolling in.

"I want to live there."

"it so pretty."

"how'd you come up with this." And so on and so on. After a while, 97 dalmatians were gathered around the painting.

"you've outdone yourself yet again Da Vinci." Dylan said.

"I'll say, easily within the top five of your pieces, maybe even top three." Dolly said.

They were all looking at a park-like location as the sun was setting with a lot of the family laughing and play around. Dolly on her skateboard, Dylan playing with a frisbee, even Doug and Delilah were there, Doug being at the bottom of a puppy pile.

"like, I think." Stated Destany.

"You should have painted it." Continued Destany.

"on a canvas, so the world could see it." Finished Deja Vu.

"But I didn't paint if for the world, I painted it for us. I value your guy's input more than anyone else." Da Vinci said.

"Why are all of you crowding hallway?" They heard Dawkins asked from the very back of the group. When he did make it to the front, he saw Da Vinci's art. "oh, just another one of Da Vinci's works, I see." Da Vinci didn't know why, but the way he said it sounded like he didn't appreciate her work. "they say a picture is worth a thousand world, and with this Family, I'm sure that was surpassed long ago, so anything I say about it will be just another repeat, but still, brilliant work." He said it, but in his usual way that sounded like he didn't really care. "now I don't want to take away for everyone's amusement of the work. But there a fox at the door asking for Dylan and Dolly." He may not have meant to, but the room cleared out pretty fast. As Da Vinci was passing him, she just gave him a look. And walked away. "was it something I said?" he asked himself after she left. He looked back at the artwork. "just as great as all her other ones." he said bringing out his puppy pad and taking a pitcher of it.

**Later at night. After everyone was done looking at Da Vinci's work.**

Da Vinci was pacing back and forth in front of her work. "'just another', 'anything I say…repeat.'" She was like this for a long time since they all come back for the park, because Fergus needed help find a lost some toy from his Tod hood. "how could he say that." She looked back and located Dawkins, he was smiling and messing with one of his inventions. "whatever." She said walking into a corner with a pillow and laid down, "let see him say that next time." She said closing her eyes but coming up with thousands of thing that would get a reaction out of Dawkins.

**The next day.**

Da Vinci was walking to the fount of the house to say goodbye to Doug and Delilah before they go to work. But she stopped when she saw everyone was looking at the roof in awe. "what are you all staring at?" she asked moving closer to the front.

"what do you think. we're looking at your latest creation." Dolly said looking up.

"It really is marvelous, splendid work dear." Her mother said.

"I don't know what I'm looking at, but it simply amazing." Her father said.

She looked up and saw it. It was gold like paining of a spiral with scales that are to scale the spiraling pattern as it gets smaller. 'wow, this is amazing.' She thought, 'wait it's not just gold, its changes slightly, from red to green.'

"This is incredible, when did you have time for it." Asked Dylan as he continued to look at the masterpiece.

"actually, I didn't do this." She said. Everyone looked at her.

"oh, come on, you just being modest, you're the only one in this house that has the skills to do this." Dolly said.

"but it's true, I was in my room all night thinking up what to paint today because I have nothing else to do." She said.

"well, we have to go, bye honeys." Said Doug.

"will see you all later today." Delilah said with her box in her mouth and walking out the door. As the door closed and some pups were scatting from the main hall, but there were still a lot of stragglers.

"Again, what is it this time." Dawkins said waling into the hall, "did I just miss mom and Doug?" he said looking around.

"hum?" asked Dylan not taking his eyes off the roof, but then looked back up, "yeah, you just miss them."

"oh kibbles, I wanted to ask if it would be ok for us to go to a science museum today. Oh well." He said. A lot of the pups finally left leaving just a few of them. Dawkins finally realized everyone was looking up, "what is this now?" he said looking up, "on my!" he said. Da Vinci looked to him looking at the work, his eyes were sparkling, and his tail was wagging. "simply marvelous, I fall shout in just trying to describe just how amazing this is." He said, "you surely have outdone yourself this time Da Vinci." He spoke.

"well actually. AH!" Dylan started but a chow toy was shoved in his muzzle.

"what is it that you like about it?" she asked.

"The shear simplicity of the Fibonacci sequence, mixed with the vibrant of colors is incredible."

"the Fibo what now?" almost everyone asked.

"oh, that's what I've been finding so interesting about it." Dylan said finally getting the chow toy out his muzzle.

"hum." They still asked.

"here." Dawkins said pulling out his pup pad and searching an image. He pulled up a simple Fibonacci image, "a mathematical formula where the nth Fibonacci number is the sum of the previous two Fibonacci numbers, may be shown by dividing the…" he saw that he was losing everyone but Dylan, "1+1=2, 1+2=3, 2+3=5, 3+5=8. And so on and so on." He said losing his momentum, "and this is what you get." He said showing then the image, "and with Da Vinci art skills we get this." He said. Smiling while waging his tail at Da Vinci.

"well you know, right before you came in, she said that she didn't do this." Delgado said.

"Really?" he said confused, "you're just being modest now. I'm not saying that you're the only one in this family that paints, but there's not that many with your skills, give me 5 guesses, you would be my first three guesses." He said."

"oh well, um, thank you. But no this was not me." She said blushing a little.

"anyways. Dolly, let's go outside and practice our skills." Delgado said and zoomed out.

"oh no you don't, get back here." Dolly yelled and ran after him.

"Hey What, Dolly! You said you'd help me with cleaning the attic?" Dylan yelled and ran after them.

Everyone was leaving, only leaving Dawkins and Da Vinci. "well, I think I should go on and plan my next work." She said, walking away.

"You want any help clean up yesterday's work, or do you want to keep it up for a while?" he asked. They don't use normal paint, they use ones that are easy to clean off when the pups get crazy and paint all over the house, there are only a few places that are permanently stained that no matter how hard Dylan scrubs, it's just going to stay there forever.

"hum?" she was thinking. "well, I don't think it would last longer than this afternoon, so I guess I should. Thanks." She said. Walking away. She looked back to see if he was actually following, just in time to see Dawkins taking a pitcher. "are you, um, are you coming?"

"yes, right behind you." He said. As he was putting away his pup pad.


	2. Halloveen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan and Dolly are going to a party in the park with their friends where they will be having mix feelings for each other.

"Come on Dylan, were going to be late." Dolly yelled throw a closed-door because Dylan was getting ready.

"I'm almost done" he yelled.

"what are you two taking about?" Delilah asked. She was dressed as a Doctor with fake blood around her muzzle and vampire fangs.

"Dylan and I are meeting up with some of our friends at the park for a party. We talked about this a few days ago. That's why I'm dressed like this." She was a simple pirate. Red bandana, red striped overalls, and an eye patch but flipped up for now, and a plastic sword.

"I don't know?" she said thinking.

"you and dad aren't working today, and the pups are just watching the last of monstober." She said looking into a hall with all the pups sitting in front of the TV, the once that weren't asleep.

"hum?" she was still thinking,

"were going to be back before midnight, and if not, we can WWW you." She said. she saw she was still having doubts. "'Dylan' will be there."

As if it was a magic spell, "ok, I think I can trust you two to not get into too much trouble."

"with Dylan around, I don't think that's going to be a problem." It was at that moment the door opened.

"ok, I'm almost ready." He said. he was warring a wig half black blonde, as well as a main all black. "oh, you're a pirate, I thought you were going as Camilla?" he said.

It took Dolly a second after seeing Dylan, "yeah no, I don't want to spend a few hours doing that again." She said.

"Camilla? Who's that's?" Delilah asked.

"no one you need to worry about. It more like an inside joke." Dolly explained, felling it's best she shouldn't really now about that day. "but about you, 'Dany'." She said getting him to remember his alter ego.

"Nope never again." He said. "just something that happened to me." He said to Delilah.

"anyways, what do you need left?"

"well I'm thinking of wearing my golden bracelets, or if I should just go as is." He said.

"go put them on and see, but hurry up, we don't want to be late." Dolly said.

"ok, there in my treehouse, I'll be back." He said and ran off. Dolly following him with her eyes as he left. When she turned back, her mother had a knowing look. "what?"

"oh nothing, I just saw it." She said.

"saw what?" Delilah leaned in and whispered something. "WHAT! NO WAY! He just surprised me is all." She said. she then notices Doug wasn't with her, "where's dad?" she asked.

"oh, he's still getting ready." She said. and if no cue, Doug appeared looking like one of the love novels characters on the front of some books.

"Hello, my sweet, you look extremely lovey this evening." He said grabbing her and dipping her the best he could.

"carful now, you might not fall to my bite now." She said rubbing her nose to his.

"yeah, so I decided not to wear them, so I got my golden collar instead." Dylan said. walking to the grope.

"well, I guess we're off them. Bye." Dolly said while pushing Dylan out the door.

"Dolly stop pushing, I can walk just fine." He said.

"have fine you two. But not 'too' much fun." When Dolly turned around Delilah gave her a wink.

"MOM!" she yelled then jumped out.

Dylan was completely lost.

At the park.

"look at you Dly. Fears and yet majestic all at the same time." Fergus said, he was dress to look like Nick from Zootopia.

"couldn't have done it without you." He said about to try and paw bump.

"wait." Fergus said and just bumped his paw. "can't have you ruining your image for tonight." He said. this made the guys all laugh, but Fee just rolled her eyes.

"Dylan looks so HOT in his costume." Roxy said from a distance with the girls. She was dressed as a zombie.

"I have to agree, I no attracted to Dylan, but I to say I might melt if I get to close." Snowball said, she was just wearing two puff balls one smaller than the other to make it look like she was a snowman.

"yeah, if you're into that kind of stuff like that." Dolly said, but was turned around from the group and watch everyone else in the park.

"Dolly, you aren't even looking, and Hunters over there too. Don't you want to see?" asked Snowball.

"Yeah, what gives?"

"well, my dad is wearing the same thing, and I can't see him without thinking about my dad." She then shuttered.

"but that's not all, now is it." Snowball said, Dolly only blushed.

"OOHHHH! Spill!" Roxy said.

"early today, before we came over, when I saw Dylan in his costume." Dolly just blushed harder. "what was it you said about Dylan before." She said to Roxy.

"oh." They said.

"it was hard for me to just be around him. He just seems different. Something that makes me." She placed her paw to her chest, "it's weird." She said shaking her head.

"well, he is a poodlewolf, he gives off an air of fearsomeness, but sensitive at the same time." Roxy said. "Dylan must be trying to LARP?" both her friends just looked at her. "live-action role-playing. He's trying to act like he is one."

"but that still doesn't explain why it's happening." She said.

"maybe your finally seeing Dylan for who he really is. You have spent a lot of time together that now you can really see him."

"hum?" Dolly said.

"you've always liked him, now you, how you say, are crushing on him." Snowball said.

"what! No way!" she said.

Her friends were about to say something, but, "there you three are, Dylan wants all of us have a toast with everyone." Hansel said coming into the conversation."

"yeah sure thing, will be right over." Dolly said without sounding never for once.

Hansel smiled and walked off, "you didn't mix your words when talking to him, are you feeling ok, Dolly?" snowball said.

"Hum? Yeah, I'm fine." She said. she just walked to where everyone was just to get it over with.

20 minutes later.

Everyone was having a great time laughter was all over the place, Dylan was actually enjoying himself so much that he was standing right next to Roxy and not getting terrified when she showed her teeth. But something was missing? When he looked around, he found someone was missing. "hey, has anyone seen Dolly?" he asked. Everyone stopped laughing as best they could from a joke Fergus had just fished telling, and looked around. Then they completely stopped laughing, when they saw she wasn't around, and they had no idea when she left. "I'll go and find; you guys stay here in case she comes back." He said and went off.

Dylan didn't know why, but he thought it would be best to look for her near water. And it turned out to be right because he saw Dolly just laying down looking into the pond. He walked up slowly as to not startled her, and he made sure that his reflection gave it away that he was there but didn't say anything and then just lay right beside her.

"Hey Dylan, party over?" she asked.

"well, you would know that if you were at the party, but no, it not." He said.

"Sorry, just need some time to think." She said continuing to look at the water.

"about?" he could hear the depression in her voice

"my past relationships." She said.

"Sounds like fun." He said, trying to get Dolly to be her usual self, so he was ready for any of Dolly's abuse, but nothing ever came.

"not really. It just, when I'm around Hansel I'm a babbling idiot, and can't think straight. But when I was with Spike, I could talk normally, and really enjoyed each other's company. But after thinking about it, he didn't seem to be that interested in a lot of other things that don't have to do with the beach. I know they would help if they can while there calm, but just how much. Unlike you, always panicking when faced with danger." She said.

"Wait? Why are you comparing me with them?" he asked confused.

Dolly just ignored him. "but it doesn't matter what's happenings, even while you're panicking, you still face it with everything you got, and it seems that when our family is in danger, you do everything to help them with little to no worry about your own safety." She said.

"Again, why are you comparing me with them." He asked. Dolly just leaned to the side until her head landed on his shoulder. "Dolly?" he started blushing.

"I was always attracted to looks, but ever since I saw you in your costume, I've been having mixed feelings. It didn't help when Mom pointed it out. But because I was trying to force myself to stop thinking this way, I started thinking of everything you've done since knowing you, and how hard you worked. And it's because of that, it's just hard for me to see you the way I use to." She said. "but I don't want this to change anything between us."

Dylan just laid there taking it all in, "yeah, I don't think that's going to happen." He said, Dolly finally looked at him for the first time. "the truth is, "I've been harboring feeling for you a while now. I don't know when it started but for a long time now, I just can't see you all that much as my annoying stepsister that ignores all her responsibility and just want to be run free. There are times where I do see you as that, but not as much. At first, it seemed weird for me to think that especially when you became Camilla, I was actually hopping you weren't her. but the more I thought about it, the more I realized, you aren't my real sister, a lot of our family is not really related, so why should it be weird if I find you attractive. And now that you've said all that you have, I won't be able to unknow all this." Dylan then placed his head on top of hers. "I just don't know what to do now." he said.

"well, at least you not panicking." she said with a smile. Dylan smiled too and just shook his shoulder at her making their heads move.

"you have any ideas and what to do now?" he asked.

"Nope, not a single one." She said.

Dylan just thought for a while. "well, we could just take it slow, and see what comes along. But we will still have to do our normal things around the house, which means you still have to dust." He said. making Dolly groan. "*ha-ha* but for now, we should just head back to the party before our friends get worried." He said.

"in a little bit, let's just chill here for a while." She said.

"sure, I like it right here." He said.

Not too far from them, but just far enough so talk, were their friends. "pay up!" Roxy said extending her paw to Fergus.

Fergus just muttered and pawed over a few bones, "double or nothing, Dolly's the first to spill."


	3. Bad Dream

It was a normal night in the Dalmatian house everyone was sleeping except one.

Dolly was tossing and turning, having a nightmare, it got so bad she fell out from her bed and landed in front of Dylan's sleeping spot. This woke Dylan slightly, "hum?" he said trying to open his eyes but was having a hard time, he had worked really hard that day, that after getting everyone to bed, the moment he got into his bed he just passed out. When he did open his eyes before they closed again, he barely saw Dolly, "*yawn* Dolly, what wrong?" he said not able to see her face.

"nothing. Just had a bad dream." She said about to hop back up.

"*yawn* do you want to talk about it?" he said getting up, but his eyes still closed.

"no, no, it's fine. Nothing to be concerned about." She said.

"well, if you want to talk, you can always talk to me." He said finally opening his eyes but looking down and walking passed Dolly, so he doesn't step on anyone's tail.

"where are you going?" she asked.

"I suddenly got the urge to pee." He said and walked out of the room.

As soon as Dylan left, Dolly looked around the room. Making sure all her siblings were still asleep, hoping her fall didn't wake up anyone else. She was happy they were all still asleep. Then a thought crossed her mind when she saw Dylan's spot, she looked to the door, and went throw with her thought and walking into Dylan's spot and laid down for a second. That's when she felt warmth. 'why is it I only feel this way when it comes to you?' she thought. She was then thinking about her nightmare and how it wasn't as scary as it was before, "I guess I should go talk to him." She said walking out the door to find Dylan, and just as she did Dylan was coming out of the bathroom.

"oh Dolly, you need to pee as well?" he said stepping out of the way while still yawning.

"Actually, I think I want to take you up on your offer." She said.

"Really, I didn't think you would." He said more to himself, "what's up?"

Dolly looked behind to the door. "you think we can go to the couch?"

"if you want." He said walking downstairs. When they made it downstairs and to the couch, "so, what's on your mind, sis?"

"it's about the nightmare." She said looking down. "I was dreaming about, about…about Cruella." She said starting to tear up. "we didn't make it in time, and everyone…everyone." She was starting to back down.

"Dolly?" he said placing a paw on her shoulder.

The moment he touched her, she latched onto him. "it was just you and me." She said, tightening her grip. "we were always on the run after that, we could never stay in one place for fear of them finding us. Then one day she found you, and I saw it all." She said.

"oh, Dolly." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"It was us, then it was just me, I didn't know what to do by myself. I've always had someone with me, but when it was just me, I just lost it." She said really crying now.

"how long were we on the run for." He asked.

"3 years." She said, "and then one week after."

"and we never made any friends among that time?"

"you said we shouldn't. it wasn't right for us to make them leave everything behind just for us." She said slightly easing up on Dylan. "after a while." She said and then placed her paw onto his shoulder and tracing it down making Dylan unwrap his arm and then letting Dolly guide his arm onto the couch, then placing her paw on top of Dylan's, "you brought up the idea. It was a while before I accepted it."

"Dolly?" Dylan asked blushing. while looking at Dolly.

Dolly saw this, she smiled and shoved him a little. "yeah, don't get your hopes up it wasn't a real relationship, we were just more affectionate than normal." She said.

"more then what we show almost every day." Dylan said.

Dolly smiled at that, but then it disappears and just placed her head in Dylan's chest. "the only reason I accepted it was because of how you made me feel so safe." She then paused, "even now, just being like this makes me feel better about my dream. And I don't know why, the way I feel for you is nothing like how I felt for Hansel or even Spike. This is just, calming." She said.

Dylan just sat there letting Dolly be. "just let it all out until you're ready." He said bringing his arms around her one more time.

They stayed like that for a while, Dolly was starting to feel better. When she looked up, she saw Dylan was fighting a losing battle with sleep. "hey." She said getting him to wake up slightly and look at her, "do you maybe just want to sleep here tonight. With, um, with me. You know, to help with my nightmare." She said.

Dylan just smiled, "Yeah, I think that would be acceptable." He said.

Dolly turned around ready to take up the other half of the couch, but Dylan just let himself drop on top of Dolly, "Dylan, get off." She said trying to get him off gently,

"sorry Dolly, already asleep." He said just stay like that.

Dolly wanted to say liar, but just hearing Dylan breathing was calming her down a lot. "well, you're lucky your worm." She said trying to get as comfy as best she could. "goodnight bro." she said closing her eye and relaxing, but wanted to say one more thing, "love you."

"love you too Sis." He said coiling slightly around her.

Dolly smiled and then let sleep take her.


	4. Hard at Work

"ok everyone we're leaving for work," Delilah said standing next to Doug, and someone else.

"bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Diesel!" all the pups said. it took them all a second, "Diesel!" everyone said.

"honey, what are you doing?" Delilah said.

"going to work." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"since when do you have a job?" asked Dylan.

"yesterday, while I was digging at the park…"

**Flashback.**

"dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig, dig." He said, when he came up he was not at the park. He dug up into a sidewalk tree. "hum?" across the street, he saw a construction area and decided to take a look.

Diesel then saw a man on his phone, "look, I'm telling you we need a smaller excavator. The one we got is too big to dig within the space we have. It could collapse the foundation. Right now we're using manpower to dig out the section, but that will only get us so far." The man said into his phone, Diesel then walked into the construction area without anyone seeing him, and saw the workers working in a small hole, "that looks like fun!" he said and walked right up to the area getting right next to one of the worker.

the worker saw him. "hey, who's dog is this?" he said stopping and looking around at the rest of the workers, they stopped and looked, only to see nothing.

"the heat must be getting to you." Someone said, then getting back to work.

"hum?" he said looking back and saw him missing, only a hole in his place. "but I just saw him?" the man said crouching down to see if he was in there.

Diesel then popped out on the other side of a different man. "AAHH!" he said.

"What!" everyone said, they then saw Diesel walking back to where the first man was.

"this dog!" the man said. "whose dog is this?"

"I don't know, but we should get him out of here before he gets hurt." One man said about to grab Diesel, but Diesel dug right on through making the man get a face full of dirt. "what the?" he said spitting out the dirt. Diesel comes out again. "get him!" but Diesel disappeared and popped out in a different location. "there he is!" and like before. Poof, gone. "geer!"

"Hey wait, look." The first man said. they saw that Diesel was digging out the hole and the dirt was piling up, "everyone let the dog be, just start getting the dirt out of here." He said shoveling the dirt as fast as he could. While they were doing that, somewhere putting braces on the side of the tunnel so it wouldn't collapse in on them.

After some time, Diesel stopped digging, that was when the works finished moving all the dirt out. Diesel just sat right next to the hole. "let see." One mam said with a contractor measuring wheel and started walking on in. "we need about ten more feet!" he shouted out. Diesel then just jumped right in.

"let's go, we need to clear out all the dirt. Make a workers conveyor belt!" **(AN, I am blanking on the real name right now.)** one man said.

Diesel was digging so fast the workers had trouble keeping up with him. After a while, the wall gave way, showing an empty pipe. "ok, everyone we did it." Diesel then popped right next to who said it. "actually, you did it." The human said crouching down and scratching behind Diesel ear. "who are you?" he said grabbing his collar and sees a nameplate on it, but it was covered in dirt. When he cleared it off, "Diesel? Ha, well thanks a lot little buddy." He said petting him. "after we clear out the dirt, let's break for lunch." He told everyone.

After the cleaned up the area everyone went for lunch. Everyone was about to eat when they realized Diesel was just sitting there with no food, "hey little buddy." A man said. Diesel looked over, the man pulled out a piece of meat, "here you go, you've earned it." Diesel gave him his smile and waged his tail. The other workers ripped out some of their lunch and gave it to Diesel.

"Sorry everyone, the excavator want be here for another hour so we're going to need to keep…why are you all on break, and who's this dog?" the guy from early who was on the phone said coming in to see everyone not working.

"were done, so we're taking a break, and we wouldn't have been able to have done it as fast as we did without this little guys help." One worker said petting Diesel who had a piece of ham dangling from his muzzle.

"Really, him?" he said.

"yeah! You should have seen it, at first we were trying to grab him, but he was digging around too fast for us to catch him, by the time we realized he was helping, he got a good chunk of the work done. All we were doing was cleaning out the dirt." Said the worker. "I'm sure we can get a lot of work done with him around."

"maybe we should let him work with us tomorrow." A worker joked. Everyone stopped eating and thought it over. "I mean, we have some more digging tomorrow, and he would be a big help."

"Yeah, what do you think little buddy?" some of them asked.

Diesel just looked around put a smile on his face and waked his tail, "bark (sure)!" he said.

"I'll take that as a yes." someone said.

"HOWL!" they heard a dog. (Diesel where are you, come home!)

"howl!" Diesel said, (on my way.) "bark (I have to go.)" he said. Diesel then grabbed the last of the food.

"Are you leaving?" someone said. Diesel nodded. "well I'm sorry, but I can't let you go." Diesel tilted his head in confusion. The rest of the workers looked concerned, the one who said it walked up to Diesel then dropped a small hard hat on his head. "we start early, be sure you're here before noon." The man said walked away.

Diesel just stood there for a while, then left.

**End of flashback.**

"and then I just come home." Diesel said.

"well, if that's the case, then come on. We don't want you to be late for your first job." Delilah said.

"hey wait!" Dylan said, "you not wearing your hard hat."

"hum?" Diesel said, he looked up, "oh!" he said then dug straight down.

"DIESEL! I have to fix that later." Dylan said.

Diesel then came back up. "ok ready." He said smiling and wagging his tail.

"ok then Honeys, were off for reals this time. One more hug for the rode." Doug said. and then got dogpiled on.

"bye sweeties." Delilah said. grabbing Doug.

"bye everyone!" Diesel said and helping Delilah and pulled Doug out.

**Once he got to the site.**

"bark." Diesel said.

"DIESEL!" everyone said. Diesel got lots of pets as he was walking by the workers.

"oh good, you're here. the excavator we got yesterday broke and can't be used. We're going to need your help more than ever." The Forman said. "you ready?"

Diesel just laughed his laugh and waged his tail. Then when to work.


	5. valentine's day support

It was a nice day in London, people were laughing and holding others close to them. Everything was well, except on dalmatian street, specifically 101.

“oh, of all days to go into work.” Doug complained.

“yes, I know.” Delilah said nuzzling him, “but when duty calls.”

“yeah.” He said, “but the gifts we got everyone will come while we're at work.”

“Dylan and Dolly were going to help pass out the gifts, they know it comes from us, they can do if for us.” She said.

“I guess, but it just doesn’t feel the same.” He said.

“I know dear, I know.” she said comforting him, “how about after work, instead of coming back so soon, why don’t we spend some time together.” She said rubbing her nose with his.

“How can I say no to you.” He said returning her affectionately right back.

“oh, you.” She said.

*scratch, scratch, scratch* “you almost ready, you're going to be late.” Dylan said from the other side of their door.

“yes.” they said. they looked at each other smiled then opened the door and was surprised to see everyone at their door.

“Happy Valentine's day!” they all yelled holding up a big card with everyone’s name surrounding printed text, ‘we may not say it often, we may not always show it, but we love you from the bottom of our hearts.’

“ow, sweets.” Delilah was getting misty-eyed.

“AAAAAA!” Doug was just crying and hugging as many pups as he could, “YOU GUYS.” He just couldn’t stop crying.

“Sorry, you guys have to work. We were looking forward to spending the day with both of you.” Dylan said.

“Yeah, we’ve been planning something for a while, but it’s not going to work now.” Dolly said.

“oh, that’s sweet of you.” Delilah said and kissed both of their heads. “and we are sorry, but we have to go, maybe next time.” she said, then grabbed her med kit, “come on Doug, we're going to be late.”

“*sniff* right, right. *sniff* let's go, but first group hug!” he yelled, and everyone jumped on him.

“yes, yes, now come on. We mustn’t be late,” she bit his tail as best she could and dragged him out.

Once they left, everyone left in the house just sat there awkwardly staring at the door, until.

“I’m actually glad they had work today. I haven’t remembered my line at all.” Dolly said.

“how we’ve been practicing for weeks, it’s not even that long.” Dylan said.

“just wasn’t into it,” she said.

Dylan just looked at her and sighed, “I’m actually glad they have work two.” He said, everyone went wide eye at him, “I think this is something for their anniversary.” He said. he then started to blush, “plus I was still a little nerves at the last part.”

Dolly blushed a little, “yeah, maybe we should change a few things before trying it again.”

“agreed.” He said.

“What now?” asked Dee Dee.

“yeah.” Everyone asked.

Dylan and Dolly looked at each other and looked up at the clock. “um?” they said, “a quick trip to the park.” Dolly said.

“YEAH!” everyone cheered.

“but Dolly, what about the, you know what.” He whispered.

“I said a quick trip. Will be back before ‘it’ gets here.” She said.

“you sure?”

“oh, come on, when have I ever let youuuuu…*cough* yes, we will be.” She said trying not to look at him.

“hum?” Dylan said seeing that Dolly was about to say something, but caught herself, “you just want to go and see Hansel.” He said.

“what, nononono ok maybe.” She said.

“*sigh* ok, let get everyone ready.” Dylan said.

“PARK!” they all yell and start running around the house.

“Thanks, bro.” she said with a smile and then ran off to get everyone ready.

**After a while and them at the park.**

“ok, everyone, we not going to be here for too long, so stay close.” Dylan said and everyone ran off.

“ok, I’m off.” Dolly said.

“don’t take too long, we need to round up the pups, and you can’t hear me at all.” Dylan said seeing Dolly disappear into the crowd. “typical.” He said, he then saw, “we’ve been over this, no biting other dogs!” Dylan yelled while running to the Dimitri’s.

**With Dolly running.**

“come on, come on, where are you?” she said turning side to side looking for Hansel. As she was looking from side to side, all she saw were happy couples every, dogs’, cats’, and humans everywhere. What she didn’t see was something was in her way, “AHH.” She said once she ran into it, it was Roxy she ran into.

“hum? DOLLY!” she yelled.

“oh, what a surprise. How are you Dolly?” Snowball said walking around.

“ow.” Dolly said rubbing her head, “hey ladies.” She then got up, “sorry I can't talk right now, I am looking for Hansel.” She said about to run off again.

“actually Dolly. He already left.” Snowball said.

“what where, he might not be too far.” She said looking for an exit.

“well, he didn’t leave alone.” Roxy said.

Dolly stopped and looking over to them, “what?”

“yeah, there was a bull terrier here earlier, and she asked him, and then left.” Snowball explained.

“oh.” Dolly then started looking deflated.

“Hey now, it might not mean anything. For all we know, he just can't say no, and accepted the first one who asked.” Roxy said.

“so, I missed out because I was late. Just like always.” She said. now she was just depressed. “well, I guess I’ll be going then.” She then walked away, “I’ll be seeing you.”

“Dolly?” Roxy was about to go after her, but Snowball stopped her.

“Let her be, you understand why.” She said. Roxy just looked over to her friend.

**Back with Dylan.**

“If I told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times.” Dylan started.

“don’t leave your toys on the ground?” Dimitri 1 said.

“no.”

“Stop dragging your butt on the ground.” Dimitri 2 said.

“no.”

“never listen to Dolly when it comes to safety.” Dimitri 3 said.

“no…but remember that. I’m talking about biting other dogs. we’ve had to sneak you out of the pound three already.” He said.

“Sorry, Dylan.” They said in unison, but not meaning it.

“anyways, I think we should get everyone back home, this was just a quick trip.” Dylan said looking around, but the second he did the Dimitri’s scattered. “hey!” he yelled but to no avail. “every time.” he then looked around, he then saw Dolly, “oh thank dog, Dolly I need your…” he then saw the why she was looking, “Dolly? What’s wrong?” he said walking up to her slowly.

Dolly quickly put up a fake smile, “what me, *pfft* I’m fine, no need to worry.” She said.

Dylan just put a paw on her shoulder, “Dolly, I’ve known you for a long time, I think I know when everything is not fine. You know you can't tell me anything, even how much of a dork I am. You know this.” He said trying to cheer her up, which succeeded.

Dolly chuckled at that, “yeah, seriously I’m fine, Hansel just wants available today.” She said her voice cracking as she said it, “but I guess it all for the best, I didn’t really have a plan. Would have been a mess. What can I do?” She said smiling the best she could.

“Dolly.” He said bring her into a hug. “you don’t have to pretend.”

Dolly didn’t cry, but she did let herself just drop when Dylan hugged her, “thanks Dylan, I needed this hug.” She said.

“ha, trigger word.” He said with a slight laugh as did Dolly.

“Hug? Hug? Hug? HUGHUGHUGHUG!” everyone jumped on the two of them.

**Back home.**

“96, 97, 98. That’s everyone.” Dylan said after getting home.

“cool. you mind if I go and be by myself for a while?” Dolly asked still a little sad.

“sure, take your time.” he said.

“Thanks.” She said and walked upstairs.

“Dolly.” He said to himself once she left. He was feeling sorry for her and was thinking about how to cheer her up.

**A few hours later.**

“and one for you, and one for you, and one for you, and one for you.” Dylan said passing out dog bones covered in carob past with small heart candy all over. “and…” he said grabbing another one and turned to hand it over to the next one, but no one else was there, he looked back into the box and saw two left. “mine and Dolly’s.” He said. “I’ll go and give it to her.” He said and right before he did, he grabbed something he was secretly working on since getting back home. 

Once he got upstairs and into the bedroom. “Dolly you in here?” he asked popping his head into the room not really looking around.

“Yeah, I’m here.” She said from her bed just looking out of the window.

“hi.” He said walking in.

“hi.” She said back still looking out the window.

“I got mom and dad’s gift for us.” He said placing it right next to Dolly's bed.

She looked at the bone but then looked outside again. “thanks.” That was all she said.

Dylan just looked at her for a while, then decided to do something. “hey, listen. I know this isn’t the same, but here.” He said handing her a heart-shaped card, “something from me.”

Dolly sat up and took the card from him, then started reading it out loud.

_roses are red,  
violets are blue,  
your always a pain,  
this much is true,   
but I still care about you._

_Please don’t be sad,_

_you look better smiling,_  
we can laugh and play all day,   
so please will you be my Valentine.

**(AN, sorry but I’m not a poet, and I do know it)**

Dolly looked at it for a bit and then looked to Dylan, he was looking away, but he was blushing. then after a few more seconds, she started to chuckle and then full-on to her back laughing. “oh, my, Dog!” she said laughing harder. 

Dylan blushed harder now, “I was trying to be nice, but forget it.” he said hopping down from her bed.

“wait, Dylan!” she said still laughing.

“what.” He said looking back, he then saw Dolly rolling on her back as she was still laughing, she then laughed so much she was about to roll off. “Dolly be careful!” he said bringing his paw up to catch her if he fell.

Dolly just kept laughing and rolled even more and then at the last second right before she fell, she turned her body and tackled Dylan to the ground.

“Dolly?” Dylan said about to ask if she was ok, but then she stopped laughing and hugged Dylan while on the ground.

She smiled into his chest, “this means a lot.” She then got up a little to look at Dylan, “yes I will be your, valentine.” She said and licked his cheek, “thank you.” Then smiled her usual smile.

**Later in the day at night.**

“Honey we're home!” Doug said waking in.

“Everyone had a good day?” Delilah asked.

“YES!” everyone said.

“that’s nice.” She then looked around but couldn’t see Dylan or Dolly, that was until Dolly walked in with a string in her mouth.

“oh, hi mom.” Dolly said.

“Hello, where’s Dylan?” she asked. Dolly then pulled the string and Dylan rapped in pink string on her skateboard. “what going on here?”

“well, I wanted to ask Hansel something today, but couldn’t and o was sad, and Dylan tried cheering me up and I said yes.” she said.

“I said we can laugh and play all day, not just you.” Dylan said.

“you know what you were getting into when you asked me to be your valentines.” She said and pulled Dylan into the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready in a few.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, happy valentine’s day everyone. If you this you can come up with a better poem then be my guess and tell me.  
> World of the day.  
> Prothalamion (pro-tha-la-mi-on)  
> Noun   
> A song in celebration of a marriage.  
> That’s it from me, until next time. Red Omega out, Peace!


End file.
